fairytales before bedtime
by Cardboard Pixie
Summary: last words


**_::Fairytales before bedtime::_**

"Damnit to hell!" Once again Natsu's fist came into contact with the stone walls_. 'if Natsu nii could use magic right now, he'd have us out of here in no time…' _I can barely see him, his form being one of the few things the moonlight shone upon. It was almost like he was under a spotlight. I can vaguely see Gajeel to my left but the shadows seem to be cloaking him.

"Natsu Nii, Even if you hit the walls they won't break…" my voice wavering a little bit in pain. _Really Wendy! Keep yourself together! _

"ya okay Kid?" Gajeel's brash voice sounded out from the left. "Ya didn't get hit by the poison did yer?"

"No"_ yes. You liar Wendy, It's in your blood right now. You know it's there. _

_Natsu stopped punching the cave walls. "_you_ sure?" _

I closed my eyes. "Yes"_ No. No you're not. _"I'm glad you got out of the way, Natsu"

"Only cause you _saved_ me Wendy! You're awesome!" Natsu enthuses, pumping his fist in the air. If it wasn't dark in this cavern, I'm I'd see a grin on his face from ear to ear. If I wasn't currently hiding the effects of the poison, I'd be dancing for joy. _I_ saved my precious brother, the one who always saves _me_.

"Yea, she saved ya damn sorry ass at the expense of us all landing in here. The kid's life was in danger cause of you" I'm not sure if it's the ringing in my ears but I swear it sounds like Gajeel Nii's voice just cracked…is he worrying?

"That's not fair, Gajeel Nii. It was a trap from the start_" I'm sure that's the first time I've ever truly gone against Gajeel… he must be so shocked right now. _

_"_Yea, so soon as we can leave this hole we'll kick their asses!" _trust Natsu Nii to be this enthusiastic whilst were stuck in a death trap… _

"If, salamander. _If_" _And of course Gajeel Nii is going to offer some that cheery dose of realism…_

"We shouldn't have left without Carla and the others… We should have known it was a trap…Carla will be so worried…" I swallow a lump in my throat, holding back the rivers threatening to flood._ It hurts…_

"Who'd have thought they'd dig a pit to put us in…Kinda feels like were animals" Natsu's voice sounds bored. _At this rate, he'll die of boredom before I die of this poison…_

"I don't think a hole this deep is a pit, Salamander. Sides, we can't do magic in this space" Gajeel Nii sighs. _It's true though, it must be a good 18ft drop so doesn't really class as a pit. If we weren't dragon slayers, we'd be goners already. Not that I'll have much time left if help doesn't come soon. _

"what about 'bottomless pit with magic cancelling runes that make everything harder'?" Natsu enthuses once again, I must admit, it sounds more like it. _Wendy Marvell, you are currently stuck in a bottomless pit with your two brother figures… whilst being poisoned. it could be worse though. You could be without your two brother figures…_

"more like it" Gajeel Nii returns the banter. _Yes… because being stuck in a bottomless pit makes us all so much more hopeful about getting out of said pitt….was that a mean thought? That was a mean thought._

"I'm sorry!" _Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud…_

"huh?" Gajeel and Natsu exasperate in unison.

"Uhm…errr" _Come on Wendy, you're sorry for a lot of things just pick one_. "ahh…sorry…I got us stuck in here" _yes, that's true. If I was a bit faster, maybe it would just be me down here…_

"Hey, it was my idea we took the mission in the first place! Maybe if we listened to Carla about her visions then we wouldn't be here right now!" Natsu's trying to take the fall, like always… He'll never change.

"Sides', she's probably had another one by now. she'll be here soon and we can go our separate ways till another dragon slayer request" despite my pain, I have to smile. Normally Gajeel Nii is a lot more down to earth, he must be scared to.

"After this, let's do another mission some point? I love my team but t'was kinda fun playing with you guys for once" I can practically hear Natsu Nii's grin..

"Missions aint games, Salamander!" Gajeel Nii's groan sounds funny, just like always.

"Well yea, but I mean going to and from! You guys are fun" And so the banter between my hot headed brothers starts again. _Everything's aching… wh…why? _

"Guys" my voice turns to a loud cry before I can get it under control.

"WENDY!" they both yelled.

"no way…I thought you smelt odd.. You _did_ get hit….didn't you?" Natsu's voice sounded frantic. "WENDY WHY WOULD YOU?"

"Kid you can't heal yerself! At least if it was one of us-" Gajeel's scolding is almost masked by the ringing in my ears. _Please…don't be mad onii chan…._

"I couldn't have healed you guys…" even if I could open my eye's right now, I wouldn't be able to look at them. "I ran out of magic I…."

"It doesn't matter! We'd have delt with it now you're p…poi…." Natsu isn't able to finish. he'll probably be denying it's real, the mini dragon slayer he took in and trained, fought alongside, bleed alongside. No way I could be dying to him…

"I didn't want you two to die…" I add quietly, not like I could raise my voice if I wanted to. Not unless I wanted to scream…and…_that's just rude. _

"yer not gunna die, kid"

"one day everyone dies… Mama taught me that…"

"well duh, but you aint gunna die today!" Natsu sounds frantic…I can hear his first hit the ground. _if he keeps this up, were going to fall even deeper into our bottomless pit…_

My ears must be broken already, as I can swear Gajeel just finished of Natsu's sentence. "Ya can't die…" It must really be wishful thinking. Still…

"Natsu Nii…Gajeel Nii" I smile at them both, opening my eye's a fraction "I love you both…"

They don't reply, not with word's

Instead, Gajeel half limps over, ruffling the top of my hair before sitting down, breathing in my scent. Natsu copies, shuffling over to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly, nuzzling my check a little.

_That's right, they both love me to. _

"Hey…Gajeel Nii…tell us a bedtime story like you've done before?" I can hear Gajeel swallow hard in response. "Please? I feel a little sleepy" I half expect him to come out with a comment about it being bad for his reputation….not that anyone else would ever know about this, nor have they found out about the previous times he told stories to me and Natsu.

"..What'da wanna hear?"

"Tell us a fairytale, obviously" you can practically hear Natsu's grin in his voice.

"Oi, I was askin' the Kid" Gajeel berates him.

"No, Fairytales are the best!" I agree, cringing at the strain in my own voice as I force out the words.

"…okay" He sighs, scratching his head gently. My head feel's heavy….involuntary, I flop a little, resting myself against Gajeel's hard shoulder. He doesn't complain.

"Sorry…" I mumble. Sorry seems to have been my catchphrase… I sigh. I'm not sorry for being alive, I'm grateful… but maybe….

"Once upon a time, there was a..uhm….Princess…." Gajeel rubbed his chin deep in thought, as he tried to come up with the next line. _I should tell him how good he is at stories…if he has children they'll be lucky… _"She were called the queen of the skies and loved by all ya- I mean her subjects. She had two loyal brothers, to, but even though she was queen of the skies…she…had a hard life… "

The feeling of Natsu's hand squeezing my own disappears… along with all other feeling_. 'My arms are numb...?.' _

"….The kid I mean erm princess was abandoned a few times but was still hopeful oneday she'd find a place…"

_I wonder if Mama will realise I'm dead... ?_

"However, she did find a place. At the side of two kindred spirits and a whole family of people with their own pains…"

_ That's right…I wonder how fairy tail will take the news I've died…._

"And..umh… she was very gentle and stopped her brother's fightin' eachother"

_…Did Gajeel nii just compliment me?... I think he just….oh…that's true. I wonder iF they'll go back to fighting everyday when I'm gone… _

"She was always perfect, seemed to make others that way to ya know? To hard if you ask me. but, with the help of her pure heart she had that habit of turning the worst evil creatures into pals. Even Natsu-"

"Hey!" Natsu laughs before interlocking his hand's into my hair. _Maybe he knows I can't feel anymore?..._

"Nobody would really know what she'd done, she were two damn' quiet bout her achievements and that really pissed her brother's off at times...but they loved her so much… so did her exce- er…steed…so did every other fuc- person"

_Heh….he finally learnt about the language… I'm going to miss you Carla…maybe she'll partner Natsu Nii and happy san? Or Gajeel Nii and Lily san? _

_I really loved you both to….Gajeel Nii…Natsu nii… _

My nose fills up with the salty smell of tears. I'm used to it now since I've smelt it enough over the years…_just like the queen of the skies must be…_but its not out of sadness its from being loved….Am I bad Mama_? _

_Gajeel's voie grows dimmer and dimmer… my ears are ringing but I'm sure I can hear it._

"No child….crying from love is a wonderful thing" Mama's voice echoes. "Come to me my precious hatchling, come to Mama"

_I see it then, with a renewed gaze. Gajeel Nii and Natsu Nii seem to be shaking me? crying?... it's like I'm watching this… I need to make sure they realise before it all goes dark. I need to tell them._

"Hey Natsu Nii, Gajeel Nii?..." my mouth can't get it out…that last word.

What I really want to say to my precious family…

the most important word right now...

_ Goodnight…. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_Dear everyone who is reading this,_

_It's cardboard pixie here for the last time. Hi my lovelies. It's weird to write so sorry if I annoy whoever is reading this but I wanted to say goodbye properly to the people who gave me a little online community to share my tales with. I really love you all! :3 I'm glad we became friends. Unfortunately, if you're reading this our friendship has come to an end as I'm well, dead. (No seriously, I am dead and this is the bit I'm worried people might not believe me…)_

_If you're reading this I am dead. Now you're maybe going to be feeling weird that I'm talking to you and dead at the same time and I'll be feeling well whatever dead people feel. Still, It's somehow mind blowing to me I can sort of talk to you and say thank whilst being, dead. This is my own goodnight.  
><em>

_I wrote this on the 14th of the 9th 2014. Technically the last thing updated before this fic was uploaded was actually my last piece since my friend is going to be uploading this for me. Hopefully, this fic won't be my last and I'll have written more than a few since writing this, so if you don't feel like this is my best one, I'm glad. It means I've lived a lot longer than this teehee._

_I treasured this community and there was nothing more that I loved doing than writing fanfics and reading your response to them. I really did want to be an author so the fact I got my fanfics published online in its own way made my dream come true even just a little bit. Thank you all,_

_Cardboard Pixie_

_**B/N:** The author who wrote under the name 'Cardboard pixie' finally passed away peacefully in her sleep yesterday after years of battling illness. Due to a promise made before her passing, this has been uploaded this without any editing whatsoever. Thanks to the fan fiction website, her dreams were reached. It is her wishes I delete any unfinished stories for her, therefore How I met my dragon will shortly be deleted. Sorry for any inconvenience however I want to respect her wishes._

_However, we Currently have a problem with _ Draconia Claw. She has actually finished typing it all but wasn't happy with it. However, she really loved that story, so i'm leaving it up to her sister to give the final say in that one._  
><em>

_I hope you can appriciate a short wait on that part due to grief and such. _


End file.
